A Graphical User Interface (GUI) is an interface that allows users to interact with an application or program executed on a computer system. GUI design is an important part of application programming, and seeks to enhance the efficiency and use of the underlying logical design of a program. The visible graphical interface features of an application are sometimes referred to as “chrome” and include graphical elements (e.g., widgets) that may used to interact with a program. Examples of common widgets include windows, buttons, menus, and scroll or other navigation bars. Larger widgets, such as windows, provide a frame or container for the main presentation content, such as webpage, email message or drawing. Widgets of an application may be functionally independent of and indirectly linked to program functionality. This allows a GUI to be customized using different “skins.” Skins may be associated with themes as custom graphical appearances that may be applied to certain software. A software program which is capable of having a skin applied may be referred to as being “skinable” and the process of writing or applying a skin may be known as “skinning”. Applying a skin may change the look and feel of a software program, and may accordingly have an aesthetic focus. Other skins may rearrange elements on interface or even provide new interface functionality.
A number of customized skins are available for certain applications (e.g., for instant messaging and media player applications). Further, certain browsers (e.g., the MOZILLA and OPERA web browsers) are skinable as a result of the availability of cross-platform toolkits.